RANDOMNESS WITH THE NINJA
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: Naruto and his friends from Konoha, Sand Siblings, and the Akatsuki are staying in a single mansion for a five month period. What shall happen with these three groups? I'll tell you what... CRAZY GOOD!
1. Prologue

Everyone is eyeing one another, for the tension atmosphere is increasing. On the right side of the room, is the famous Sand Siblings. On the left side of the room, is the famous blonde ninja with his friends and sensei. On the floor in the middle of the room, is none other than the Akatsuki… which are at peace with the Nations and other villages. But still, their crimes are still in the other ninja's minds.

"Kakashi-sensei… WHY?!"

"Because Naruto, Tsunade-sama told us to get along."

"BUT WHY US?!"

"Because, Kankuro… Gaara could lose his position as "Kazekage" if he doesn't represent the rest of the Kage." Kakashi explains, making the puppet master huff in annoyance. Kakashi turns to a certain blonde Akatsuki member, who is arguing with a certain redhead Akatsuki member.

"Art is an EXPLOSION, un!

"Art is eternal, you brat."

"NO IT'S NOT, UN!"

"Will the both of you be quiet?!" Orders the leader of the once S-rank organization, making the two stop just for a bit. The woman with blue hair makes a sigh and starts making an origami bird. Suddenly, a man with an orange swirl mask comes in front of her.

"Konan-chan, can you teach me how to do that? Tobi is a good boy and can make a bird just like you, Konan-chan!"

"Not now Tobi."

"Please? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Konan looks at Tobi with a glare of the Devil, making Tobi quickly hide behind the blonde artist. He looks at the shaking member, and pushes him away from him. The Kazekage blinks at the Akatsuki, then turns to Naruto… who looks like he doesn't want to be here at all! Next to Naruto, is Neji… is shakes his head in disappointment. _I could've sworn that Akatsuki would be more… you know… mature?_ Neji thinks, turning to Kakashi. Kakashi makes a sigh, and says, "Well, we must stay in this mansion for five months. So for that time being, we can do whatever we please… only if we stay in alliance with each other." Kakashi opens his book, thinking, _If we can do that._

* * *

**A/N: **I decided _not_to make a Konan diary. But my friend, **Envyyy**, wanted me to make a "crackfic". So... EXPECT CRAZINESS AND MUCH RANDOMNESS! XD


	2. Cookies? Dares? SINGING GAARA?

**Day 1: February 15 **

**12:34 p.m.**

Kankuro makes a sigh, and puts on his pink mittens with kittens on it to take out the cookies. He hums _Just dance _by Lady Gaga as he's taking out the cookies. He sniffs the fresh and newly made chocolate chip cookies and puts them on top of the oven to cool off. He then takes his mittens and takes off his apron that says "Mama's boy" on it, made by Temari because she wanted him to suffer. Kankuro then makes a grin, and looks around to see if anyone's watching…

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I'm-I'm-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, this is fucking awesome!"_

Kankuro starts to sing and dance in the kitchen, unaware of his brother looking at him with a face of disturbance and annoyance. As puppet master turns to the entrance, he stops completely and swallows.

"H-H-Hey Gaara!"

"…"

"Um… I don't know how much you heard or watched…"

"I was dared… to dance and sing with you."

Kankuro makes a face of shock to his brother, and says, "Wha?! Seriously?! That's awesome!" Gaara smacks the puppet master with his sand, making Kankuro flops on top of the oven… smashing the cookies. Kankuro gets up, and looks at his smashed work.

"Gaara, I may fear you. But… I won't… FEAR YOU FOR SMASHING MY WORK!"

Kankuro slowly turns his brother, his face full of evil and hatred. Gaara never seen his brother like this before, and a sweat drops appear on his face and puts up his sand armor. Kankuro then charges at him, making the Kazekage drops his gourd and run as fast as his feet can carry him!

_Damn it all!_

Gaara thinks, as he reaches to the living room… where Naruto, the gang, Temari, and the Akatsuki are sitting. He runs past them and into the next room, with a raging puppet master at his heels! Hidan raises his eyebrow and asks, "What the fuck was that about?!" He turns to Temari, who shrugs.

"To the next person then, Kakuzu… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you… that you… sleep with money bag while sucking your thumb?"

Temari just says this on the fly, not knowing if he really is a money freak. Kakuzu slightly looks away, "No." Tobi raises his head and says, "LIE! Tobi is a good boy and I have to say… that me and Deidara went to your room to wake you up and you were doing just that! Kakuzu was sucking his thumb!" Everyone looks at the old Akatsuki member, who glares at Tobi.

"Remember to destroy you once we go back to our hideout."

Tobi makes a face of terror behind his mask, then hides behind Deidara. The blonde makes an annoyed face, but doesn't do anything… yet. Kakuzu makes a dreadful sigh, "Why am I even playing this?!" He asks himself, then gets a pleasant idea! He looks around, and decides to choose Naruto.

"Nine-Tails… truth or dare?"

"My name is "Naruto"! And I choose dare you old sack of stitches!"

"I dare you to give me all your money!"

Naruto's face went pale, then brings out his loaded frog. Kakuzu detaches his arm and grabs it, and uses his strings to bring it back to him. Kakuzu makes a grin, and went to his room to count the money. Naruto, lost his pride at the moment, turns to Sakura.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that the Akatsuki are unfair?"

"Yup, sorry Naruto."

Sakura turns to Konan, "Truth or-"

"Why don't we do something else, un?! I'm getting sick of this game, yeah?!" Deidara interrupts, making Pain snap his head at him. "Then what should we do, huh Deidara? It looks like you know how to pass the time. And if it's art, then I'll make sure to rip you to shreds." Pain says, his voice not so pleasant. Konan pats Pain's head, making him lean on her… wanting more.

"Why don't we pretend to be the other person? Cosplay I guess you say?"

Konan suggest, making some of the ninja kind of nod to this. She then starts to pet Pain's orange hair, making Deidara look at them with disgust. Itachi blinks at this, and says, "I guess that's good. Who's in?" Sasuke drops his jaw at his brother, "Are you for real?!" He asks, making Itachi nod.

"Why not? I mean, us once upon a time S-rank criminals know how to throw a party."

"OH YEAH?!"

Everyone turns to the blonde ninja, his sapphire eyes burning. He then makes a hand sign, and transforms into Sasuke. Everyone makes a face, wondering what Naruto (looking like Sasuke) is doing.

"Then I get Sasuke-teme. Hn!"

Naruto (Sasuke) makes a grin, making Itachi, the real Sasuke, and some other ninja look at him in disturbance. All of a sudden, Kankuro lands right on top of Kiba… making Kiba run into Neji.

"OW!"

"Watch where your fucking going, Kankuro!"

"I was just thrown by Gaara!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

The three get up, and the Kazekage enters the room. He looks at the real Sasuke, and the Sasuke having his hands on his hips. Gaara pinches the bridge of his nose, and says slowly, "Let me guess, Naruto is it?" Naruto explains what's going on, making Gaara nod slowly.

"I'm not going to participate in-"

"I get Gaara!"

Everyone turns to the puppet master, who transforms into the redheaded Sabaku. He makes a grin too, and starts doing a little dance. Tobi, Choji, Naruto (Sasuke form), and Kiba drops to the floor, laughing their asses off. Then, Kankuro (Gaara) starts singing…

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chap stick! It felt so wrong, it felt so right…_ AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: **What did I miss?! Aw geez... I wonder what happened to the singing Kankuro (Who is in Gaara's form and voice)?


	3. Ah, the sweet ramen AND TOBI?

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I can't chat for today (3/9/13). Sorry Narutolover0002, ElementKitsune, and Phoenix! Site won't let me anymore! I promise tomorrow guys!

* * *

**Day 2: February 16**

**7:00 a.m.**

Everyone is outside, training and whatnot. Sadly, the mansion is located in a middle of a plain… where no villages are nearby for at least fifty minutes. Naruto is currently having round four with the youngest Uchiha brother. Naruto pants, while Sasuke huffs and looks down at the Uzumaki.

"You're still weak, dobe."

"ARG! Shut up Teme!"

"Hn!"

Naruto runs at Sasuke, making him simply dodge by leaping in the air… but quickly cuts a clone. Sasuke makes a face, then looks down to see Naruto leaping up in the air as well! Sasuke and Naruto go into a Tijutsu combo while in midair, being watched by Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi makes a sigh, and continues to read his book. Itachi is watching his brother and Naruto, thinking how much they've grown and how much stronger they were. Of course, Itachi isn't worried about either of them taking him down… they still have LONG ways to go before that ever happens. Suddenly, Hidan comes toward the Uchiha with an aura of rage!

"You fucking pea cocked shit head! Where's my fucking Jashin bible you piece of crap?!"

"Hidan, language. And I don't care what happened to your bible, but I didn't do a thing to it."

"Yeah right you whore! I want it back before I fucking rip your ass into little bits of shit!"

Itachi makes a menacing face, which doesn't really faze the angry Jashin worshiper. All of a sudden, Tobi comes out with a big book with a red cover on it. He goes up to Hidan and says, "Hidan-san! Tobi did what you requested! He colored wonderful pictures in your bible! Isn't Tobi a good boy? Kakuzu said you wanted to be really pleased with my pictures!" Itachi glares at Hidan after Tobi gives Hidan the bible. "So Hidan, anything you wish to say to me?" Itachi asks, his Sharingan appearing. Hidan huffs at Itachi, "Sorry you bastard." He then walks away, going to find Kakuzu. Itachi turns his eyes back to normal, shaking his head in annoyance. Itachi then turns around… to be knocked down by a clumsy orange masked member.

"Tobi! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Itachi-san, but Deidara-sempai pushed me!"

Itachi looks at the blonde terrorist member, who is grinning at the sight of the knocked down Uchiha. Itachi makes a face, but he calms down and says, "Oh my, I wonder what Konan would do if I were to tell her you pushed poor good boy Tobi for no reason? Hmm, yes… Konan would not like that now would she?" Deidara's face goes mighty pale, and picks up both Itachi and Tobi. Itachi sees Deidara forced to give Tobi a piggyback ride, for Konan is looking at them and Tobi did ask Deidara. Itachi smiles in triumph and looks back at the still fighting Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi makes a sigh, but before he could do anything else… he gets knocked over again by Lee. The Uchiha looks at him with annoyance, "Watch where you're going." He says, making Lee shake his head and turn to Itachi. "I'm sorry Itachi-san! But Neji and I are fighting with our full youth!" Lee gets up and runs back to the Hyuuga, making the Uchiha sigh with annoyance.

**10:23 a.m.**

Naruto is making ramen, watching the cup with full attention. He then looks at the clock, ticking away the seconds and minutes before his delicious ramen is done. He swallows impatiently, his mouth watering and his brain is wondering around how much longer he has to wait! He then sees that it's time, and opens the cup with glory!

"YES! UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"

Naruto rubs his cheek on the hot cup… making him rub his poor burning left cheek. He makes a sigh and takes out his chopsticks. "TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" But before the blonde ninja touched a strand of noodle, an immature Akatsuki member comes and runs into him.

"OW!"

Burning, both Tobi and Naruto runs around the mansion for three minutes before going outside and jump into the cold pool. They both make a sigh of relief, but then… Naruto realizes something terrible! Tobi turns to Naruto with a smile behind his mask.

"Good thing we have this pool, eh?"

Naruto looks at him, his eyes turning into the Kyuubi's. Tobi swallows, "U-U-U-Um… come on Naruto-kun! Ca-Can't we… work this out? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi swims out of the pool, and dashes inside with a raging Naruto chasing him inside!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
